


A Home Filled With [Redacted]

by techieturnover



Series: Tumblr prompt Fills [1]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Bacchus the Cat, Domestic Fluff, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, Thomas won't stop bringing home cats, is getting his own tag now i suppose, tumblr prompt fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25697743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/techieturnover/pseuds/techieturnover
Summary: James looks around, noting only familiar houseguests in sight. “So, who is to be the newest pest we have to swat from the tables?”
Relationships: Captain Flint | James McGraw/Thomas Hamilton
Series: Tumblr prompt Fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863628
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	A Home Filled With [Redacted]

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "thomas keeps bringing home cats and james is Annoyed and also Fond?"

Over the years that he and Thomas have spent rebuilding - reshaping, mending, sometimes tearing down and starting over completely - James has learned two things to be enduringly true.

One: Thomas’s willful intent to love all things has not been snuffed out but rather has grown infinitely stronger with the horrors and trials he has faced over the years. 

And two: It is never a good sign when Thomas meets him at the door. 

“Don’t be upset,” Thomas says after he’s kissed James in greeting. It’s an ingrained response at this point - Thomas will greet him, kiss him softly and pull James’ bottom lip between his own just forcefully enough to steal James’ breath - and then...

And then James hears the meowling that signals the introduction of their newest addition. He looks up into Thomas’ eyes with something he knows amounts to less than consternation. 

“You know they live in the barns for a reason, don’t you?”

“Yes, but it’s too hot for them out there right now, and besides, don’t they deserve a bit of comfort for their hard work?”

James slides past him and into the main room of the house they share. The two of them and their five - now six - felines.

“You mean aside from the doting attention you pay them any time you’re in their presence?”

“I do not dote.”

James raises an eyebrow pointedly when Thomas crouches down to absentmindedly scratch the chin of a striped tabby.

“Penelope deserves it!” Thomas insists, as the aforementioned cat flops to the floor, rolling and stretching under his attentive fingers. Not that he can blame the cat at all - he knows all too well the magic Thomas can work through touch. “She’s been keeping our cellar rat free - just last week she found that nest we’ve been hearing - and -” 

James has to press his lips together to keep the fond smile off his lips. Thomas’ petting gets progressively rougher as he tries to make his point, and James’ control finally breaks when Penelope bolts, tearing across the house and out the open window with a disgruntled yowl. 

When Thomas realizes he’s been played for a fool he joins in the laughter, rocking back on his heels and sprawling out on the bare floor. James lets himself collapse to the floor as well, sweaty and dirty and more at ease than he has ever been, as the simple joy of just _existing_ like this washes over him.

When they’ve both settled James looks around, noting only familiar houseguests in sight. “So, who is to be the newest pest we have to swat from the tables?”

As if on cue, a great orange streak careens into view, narrowly missing James’ legs as it flies after a quickly darting fly. It smacks into the wall hard enough to rattle the cups hanging there before changing direction and jumping full tilt onto the table, where James has half a second to register a pile of carefully ordered papers sits before they - and the cat - slide gracelessly to the floor. 

There is only one resident he knows of with a thirst for murder strong enough that it will go to such lengths for so small a prize. As the cat spins amidst the mess and finally catches his prey, James sighs - deeply - before casting a disbelieving look at his hopelessly benevolent paramour.

Thomas, at least, as the good sense to look sheepish, and Bacchus sits contentedly defiant amidst the wreck.

**Author's Note:**

> Join me on tumblr @ im-the-punk-who for more cat related humor at James' expense. Fic also [crossposted to tumblr](https://im-the-punk-who.tumblr.com/post/625469631435522048/flintham-thomas-keeps-bringing-home-cats-and)


End file.
